Building B at Tulane Regional Primate Research Center houses nearly 400 non-human primates. We propose to convert the existing wall mounted caging system in B building to a rolling rack type of caging system. This will require renovation of 14 animal rooms, purchase of a cage and rack washer, and modernization of HVAC and utilities. Proposed purchase of movable equipment includes 89 rolling racks for mounting and existing primate cages. Proposed purchase of fixed equipment includes a heavy duty cage and rack washer and troughing and brackets to accommodate rolling racks with a wash down cleaning system. Room renovations will include repair or installation of quarry tile floors, replacement of outdated plumbing and water systems, installation of energy efficient, vermin proof lights, replacement of exhaust fans of marginal capacity or installation of additional exhaust fans, and replacement of thermostats with a new control devices to allow for direct monitoring of temperature and humidity in each individual room. Many of these modifications were suggested at our most recent AAALAC site visit. Proposed renovations will provide a safer work environment, a more flexible and reliable physical facility in which to conduct biomedical research, and will increase efficiency in cage sanitation procedures.